Wigglytuff
' Wigglytuff', labeled, The Clingy Girl started out as an Igglybuff, evolved to Jigglypuff and eventually to Wigglytuff. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action but was a commentator on the Aftermath Show. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Lopunny. She will return for Total Pokemon Allstars. Stats and Info *Type - Normal/Fairy *Height - 3'03" *Weight - 26.5 lbs *Nature - Brave *Moves **Mega Punch **Dazzling Gleam **Play Rough **Thunderbolt Early Life Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon Action Wigglytuff spent her time on Total Pokemon Action involved with the Peanut Gallery along with; Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Porygon-Z, Chimecho, Blissey, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Drifblim, Ninetales, Exploud and Nidoking. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special; Wigglytuff snags a ticket along with, Mismagius, Sceptile, Gastrodon, Jynx, Clefable, Chimecho, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Unown and Castform. In Arabian Tights, during the premiere episode of Season 3 Wigglytuff ends up on Team Mawile with; Clefable, Mismagius, Sceptile, Chimecho, Blissey, Ninetales, Hippowdon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Carnivine, Smeargle, Marowak, Uxie, Mesprit, Flygon, Banette, Shuckle, Ambipom, Sneasel and Tyrouge. In Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile; Wigglytuff along with Clefable join in singing Womanizer to and voting out Marowak. In German Chocolate Schemer; Umbreon gives the BFFs the job to keep Snorlax from the chocolates. He was fully aware they'd mess up and later that night Clefable leaves the game. In Broken Ice; Wigglytuff is very depressed over the departure of Clefable. The new contestant and emo, Shuckle does the unthinkable and comforts her. Wigglytuff shocked by his sudden compassion, starts to fall for him. In Soccer Blunders; she competes in one of the three soccer games, but doesn't do much else. Her and Shuckle's relationship blooms. In Unicycle Revolution; Shuckle and Wigglytuff are sabotaged by the twins alliance. The twins know a blooming romance is a big threat to them. The couple ends up on the chopping block, but Shuckle quits in the end for his girlfriend. In Leaning Tower of Rivalry; Wigglytuff does the unthinkable she takes over the team. She single handedly leads a mutiny and dethrones Umbreon, Bronzong and Honchkrow. Now in charge of her team, she intends to avenge her boyfriend. In Thrown Down a River; Wigglytuff takes her first step in revenge, when she targets Bronzong for elimination. She gathers; Mismagius, Luxray, Probopass and Illumise to help with her plans of sabotage. All according to plan to foursome constantly bickers and messes up Bronzong's concentration while steering the boat with Psychic. They tumble over a waterfall and end up losing. To secure Bronzong's elimination, Illumise sticks one of her sisters' antennas in Bronzong's bell shell, causing him unable to psychicly mess with the votes. Bronzong is eliminated and Wigglytuff feels triumphant. In Stuck on an Island; the remaining tourists are place on two new teams. Wigglytuff is put on Team Shaymin with; Ursaring, Bella Lee, Lapras, Vespiquen, Vaporeon, Steelix, Girafarig, Weavile, Ambipom, Castform, Hitmontop, Mesprit, Unown, Azumarill], Carnivine, Dodrio, Sceptile, Machoke, Lopunny, Stantler, Rampardos, Illumise and Lickitung. She alos joins an alliance with, Bella Lee. In It's the Circle of Lies; she joins Bella Lee's plan while in Kenya to send home one of the twins. She's one of the singers in the group during the twist version of Not One of Us and she then she goes against her word. She promised her alliance she wouldn't be fueled by revenge but still convinced people to vote out Umbreon that night. This left a depressed Espeon and a furious Honchkrow, since she was promised Espeon would leave. In I Wanna Be a Starmie, they stop in Hollywood and she makes a firm alliance with Espeon, Glaceon, Vespiquen, Lapras, Bella Lee and Vaporeon. After the end of the challenge; Wigglytuff along with Lapras, Bella Lee, Espeon and Glaceon sing the first song in human form, When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. In Bermuda Confusion; Wigglytuff and her alliance find the Metronome to win immunity. Then she joins the cast in voting off Honchkrow, which is a shock to the bird. In Feraligatr in the Glades; while in Florida Wigglytuff is paired up with Ursaring in the triathalon. Then later she joins, Roserade, Mismagius, Ninetales, Vespiquen and Bella Lee in singing Ashely Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl, so Stantler and Togekiss can share their first kiss. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Gallery Wigglytuff pic.png|Here's Wigglytuff's Official Art from Fire Red and Leaf Green Wigglytuff Manga.png|Here's Wigglytuff in the manga Wigglytuff floating.png|Here's Wigglytuff floating Wigglytuff anime.png|Here's Wigglytuff in the anime I pukurin.gif Ani040MS.png MDP040.png PCP040.png Pin040.png PinRS040.png Spr_1b_040.png Spr_1g_040.png Spr_1y_040.png Spr_2c_040.gif Spr_2g_040.png Spr_2s_040.png Spr_3e_040.gif Spr_3f_040.png Spr_3r_040.png Spr_4d_040.png Spr_4h_040.png Spr_b_2g_040.png Spr_b_3r_040.png Spr_b_4d_040.png Spr_b_5b_040.png Spr_b_g1_040.png Trozeiani040.gif 040Wigglytuff_RG.png See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TPA COMMENTATORS Gastrodon Staraptor Clefable Wigglytuff Porygon-Z Spiritomb Dodrio Lopunny Hippowdon Bellossom Espeon Umbreon Driftblim Exploud Ninetales Nidoking TEAM MAWILE Smeargle Marowak Clefable Blissey Flygon Banette Shuckle Chimecho Azumarill Castform Umbreon Uxie Magmortar Mesprit Honchkrow Weavile Hitmontop Stantler Wigglytuff Ambipom Mismagius Probopass Illumise Ninetales Bronzong Sceptile Carnivine Lickilicky Cherrim Luxray Lopunny Rampardos Dragonite Seaking Togekiss TEAM SHAYMIN Ursaring Girafarig Weavile Ambipom Castform Hitmontop Mesprit Unown Bellossom Steelix Azumarill Carnivine Lapras Dodrio Wigglytuff Sceptile Machoke Lopunny Stantler Vespiquen Vaporeon Rampardos Illumise Lickilicky TEAM NIDOQUEEN Hitmonlee Smeargle Swoobat Milotic Mantine Lopunny Dragonite Clefable Wigglytuff Spiritomb Solrock Shaymin Drapion Hippowdon Furret Ninetales Phione Dodrio Ursaring Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebei Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members